The View from Heaven
by Kate811
Summary: Alex and Addison's love lives get help from George and Izzie, with a twist. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: This wasn't even the story I was planning on writing next on my list of Addex fics begging to be written. It wasn't even on my list until the other day when it popped into my mind and wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it. I guess this is my take on what could happen after the Season Five finale. It's not really AU, since I'm channeling Shonda's love for ghosts…except…surprise! It's not Denny! I hate Denny. Also, I promise it's an Addex fic. At first you'll be like "Uh, Kate … you haven't mentioned Alex or Addison at all." But we'll get there!**

**Oh and I don't own anything. If I did this would be happening on the show. And I'd be a millionaire.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Izzie Stevens was bored. And dead. But mostly bored. Well actually, she was mostly dead because she was one hundred percent, bought-the-farm (a phrase she never really understood) dead, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She cared about being bored. Heaven wasn't supposed to be boring, and yet here she was, sitting in what looked like a waiting room in a doctor's office, bored out of her mind.

"I am bored." She whispered. She didn't want God to overhear her complaining about her stay so far.

"If you say you're bored one more time, I swear to G—"

"George! Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain!" Izzie scolded her best friend.

Oh, yeah. George was dead, too. Did she forget to mention that? Izzie was dead and bored, but she was not lonely. She couldn't have asked for better company, even though George had been awfully quiet ever since they arrived in this lobby of sorts, and Izzie told him just that.

"I'm just in shock, that's all." George shrugged.

"Shock?" Izzie scrunched up her face confusedly.

"We're dead."

"Yes, George, I'm aware of this. I got cancer and suffered for months and you jumped in front of a bus to save someone's life. We're dead. Dead, dead, dead. Dead." She rolled her eyes.

"And this doesn't bother you?" George exclaimed.

"I don't have to suffer anymore, George. And I get to spend eternity with Denny. I'm okay with that." A smile lit up her features as she thought about the love of her life and how she was finally able to be with him.

George squeezed her hand. He was really happy for her; he hated to see her so sick and he knew how much she wanted to be with Denny.

"And you, mister….well, you died a hero! You had enlisted to go to Iraq AND you jumped in front of a bus to save a woman's life! You're up there with the likes of Superman and Batman….you're um … you're….BUS MAN!"

George chuckled. "Bus Man. That's certainly better than 007 or Bambi."

"That's the spirit!" Izzie smiled at her friend.

"This wasn't really what I envisioned heaven to be like." George said glumly. "I was expecting pearly gates and lots of people in white robes floating around. Not something that resembles the DMV."

"I know! Unless…" Izzie trailed off nervously.

"Unless what?"

"What if we're not in heaven? What if we're in … the other place?" She gulped.

"What? You mean Hell?" George asked.

"Shh! Don't put that word out there!" Izzie clamped George's mouth shut with her hand and glared at him.

George removed the hand and said the word again anyway, "Iz, I don't think we're in Hell. It'd be hot."

"Well maybe we're in the waiting room to….Hell." She said the last word in a whisper.

"Stevens? O'Malley?" A man wearing a suit appeared seemingly out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation. "You can come with me."

The two got up and slowly followed the man down a long, narrow hallway.

"He's not wearing a white robe. Maybe the people in … H-E-L-L wear suits." Izzie whispered to George.

"Wouldn't he have thrown us in a fiery pit if we were in Hell?" George whispered back.

"Maybe he has to book us first." Izzie reasoned.

George glanced at Izzie. "Book us? Iz, we're not in prison."

"Well we might as well be!" Izzie cried, trying to keep her voice as low as possible so the man in front of them didn't hear her.

The man opened a door and the three stepped into what appeared to be an ordinary office, complete with a computer, filing cabinet, and a dead looking plant in the corner.

"Told ya. We're definitely getting booked." Izzie smiled triumphantly at George.

"Really? You're gonna gloat about being right that we're in Hell?" George asked in disbelief.

"I don't mean to interrupt," The man interrupted, "But you two are most certainly not in…._Hell_." He shuddered at having to say that word.

"Ha!" It was George's turn to smile victoriously at Izzie.

"Um, if you two will please have a seat?" The man pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk and Izzie and George complied.

"I guess I should start off by introducing myself. My name is Lester, and I am in charge of housing up here."

"Up here? So we're in heaven, right?" Izzie asked.

"Well sort of." Lester cringed anticipating their reaction.

"What do you mean 'sort of?' How can we sort of be in heaven?" George asked frantically.

"I'll explain everything in a moment, Mr. O'Malley. But first, if you'd like … your funeral is about to start. Would you like to see?" Lester pointed to a large TV on the wall that George and Izzie were certain was not there moments ago.

"Funeral? But we just died…like, twenty minutes ago." Izzie looked at Lester like he was crazy.

Lester nodded. "Ah, you see, time up here works a little differently than time down there. It's actually been a week since you've died."

"Jesus!" George exclaimed causing both Lester and Izzie to glare at him. "Oh, um, sorry!"

"Anyway," Lester ignored George's outburst, "Here's your funeral."

The screen changed to the setting of a church. Izzie and George could make out all their family and friends, all wearing black, and all looking utterly devastated. Flowers decorated the altar, each bouquet bearing a sign saying something along the lines of "Beloved Wife," "Loving Friend," "Extraordinary Doctor," "Hero." And at the center of the altar were two caskets, one topped with an American flag to symbolize George's enlistment in the army. Izzie's was adorned with daisies, her personal favorite. She knew Alex had to have a say in that.

"That's nice that they gave us a double funeral." Izzie murmured to George.

"Yeah." George whispered, not really trusting his voice as he watched his mother being led in by his brothers, all sobbing.

They sat down next to Izzie's mother, who was stunned silent by the shock of being at her daughter's funeral, in the row behind Alex, who was sitting in the front row alone.

"Someone needs to sit with him." She said softly.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Meredith, Christina, and Bailey walked down the aisle and joined Alex in his row. The Nazi and her interns, mourning the loss of two of their own.

"Look, Doctor Burke came." George pointed a few rows back to where Preston sat with Richard, Derek, and Mark, who was comforting a distraught Lexie Grey.

"Well you were always his favorite, George." Izzie gave her friend a soft smile as she watched her friend swell with pride.

"I _was_ his favorite! Hmm, that's funny." George's brow furrowed.

"What's funny?" Izzie asked.

"There's Doctor Montgomery." George pointed to the back of the church where Addison had quietly entered.

Izzie's eyes widened. "Wow she came all the way from LA for our funeral? I didn't even think she liked either of us all that much."

"Well she did think you had potential in her field." George reasoned.

"And you helped her deliver Bailey's son." Izzie added.

George nodded. "Huh. Yeah, that's true. So I guess it's not really weird that she's here, plus she's good friends with Callie."

They watched as Addison slid gracefully into the row that Callie was sitting in.

"Yeah, maybe she came to comfort your ex wife," Izzie guessed. "Only not in the way Arizona seems to be comforting her," she added as an afterthought as she spotted Callie and Arizona holding hands.

A priest walked to the front of the church and Izzie and George grew silent as they watched their funeral. They held back their tears as Bailey bravely stood up at the podium and delivered their eulogy about the profound influence they had on her life and the lives of many. Izzie grabbed George's hand as Bailey broke down and Richard rushed to the stage to console her and lead her back to her seat. Then they watched as everyone followed the coffins down the aisle of the church and out into the rain. They watched as flowers were placed on their caskets in a graveyard, and they watched as tears flowed freely down everyone's faces as they were lowered into the cold, wet ground.

"Well, this is the most depressing thing I've ever witnessed." Izzie sighed.

"Yeah." George agreed.

Lester cut in. "If you'd like, Meredith is having a luncheon at her house now. You are welcome to see that, too."

Izzie shrugged. "Sure why not? It's not like we don't have all the time in the world."

"Very well." Lester pushed a button in his remote control and the television screen changed from the rainy graveyard to Meredith's living room.

They watched as the guests sat around eating and reminiscing over the good times they had experienced with Izzie and George. Stories were told about each of them, like the time Derek and George were quarantined together, and the time Izzie threw that huge party at Meredith's house. They talked about what wonderful doctors they were, like when George saved the man in the elevator and when Izzie drilled holes in the man's head with only the chief on the phone for guidance.

Izzie stared intently at Alex throughout the luncheon. He sat in a corner by himself. He cradled a beer but she noticed he hadn't taken a single sip of it. He looked like the epitome of lonely.

When most of the guests had left, Alex stood to leave. Izzie didn't know where he'd go, since he still lived at Meredith's, but she figured he just wanted to get away. He smiled politely at Meredith and Christina and made his way to the door.

"Alex." A voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned slowly.

"Doctor Montgomery?" He looked shocked.

"I guess he didn't see her at the funeral." George quipped.

"Shh! It's just getting good!" Izzie snapped and glued her eyes to the screen.

"I, um … well, I know you've probably heard it a lot, but…I'm sorry." Addison smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks." He still appeared shell-shocked.

"And um, if you need anything…you just let me know, okay? Even if you want in on a surgery for the sole reason to give me back-talk." She joked and for the first time all day Izzie saw a genuine smile light up Alex's features.

"I will keep that in mind." He chuckled. "Thank you, Doctor Montgomery."

"Oh, Addison, please." She corrected him.

"Okay, Addison." He nodded and Izzie noticed the way it looked like he liked saying her first name. The two stared at each other for a few moments uncertain of what to say next.

"Well, I don't want to keep you." Addison broke the spell that had entranced them.

Alex nodded for lack of anything better to say.

"Um, but…really, if you need anything… don't hesitate." She gave him a quick hug that he returned.

"Alex doesn't hug people. Alex is not a hugger." George whispered to Izzie.

"I know!" Izzie whispered back but quickly returned her attention to the screen.

"Um, I'm gonna get going." Addison said and tilted her head in the direction of the door.

"Okay, then." Alex nodded, clearly having forgotten that he, too, was getting ready to leave before Addison had stopped him.

"Take care, Alex." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Addison." He returned the smile and watched her as she left the house and walked to her car.

Lester paused the screen, "Ah, well anyway, back to what I was saying before the funeral…."

"Hold on a minute, Lest." Izzie disregarded the man talking to her and once again focused on the screen.

"What's wrong, Iz?" George asked curiously.

"Look at his face." She pointed to the screen where Alex's face was still shown.

"Yeah, so?" George didn't see what she was getting at.

"So, that's the face of a man who clearly still has feelings for Addison Montgomery!" Izzie exclaimed.

"You got that from a face?" Lester asked incredulously.

Izzie rolled her eyes as if Lester had just asked her the most obvious question in the world."You saw the way they interacted! There's still something there!"

"Oh." George nodded.

"Don't you care more?" Izzie sounded outraged.

"Of course I care." George said soothingly even though inwardly he didn't actually care all that much, "There's just not much we can do. Maybe he'll do something about it."

"He's not going to do anything about it. He's Alex. And Alex sucks at realizing that he needs to go after what he wants. They're going to be alone forever!" She wailed.

George looked at Izzie like she was nuts. "How can you just decide that they're meant to be together based on one interaction, at his wife's funeral, no less?"

"Because! Remember when he was her intern? There was definitely something between them then. They had that whole love-hate thing. I love love-hate things." Izzie sighed dreamily. "They're like Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara."

"Rhett and Scarlett didn't end up together, Iz." George pointed out.

Izzie pounded her fist on the desk determinedly. "Well then it's time to revamp Gone with the Wind and have Rhett and Scarlett 2.0! Only THIS time they should end up together!"

"Well there's nothing we can do but watch it play out anyway. Remember, we're dead." George sighed dramatically and Izzie rolled her eyes. She may have been dead, but she was still a hopeless romantic, and damn George for not getting that!

"Anyway!" Lester cut in, sounding a little annoyed. "If we could get back to the problem at hand?"

"Oh right, how we're only sort of in Heaven." Izzie grumbled.

George rolled his eyes. "How is that even possible! To only be sort of in Heaven? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Well, you see … the building you're to stay in was hit in an unfortunate "Lightening Bolt Gone Awry" incident. So as the building gets reconstructed, you'll be unable to actually go into Heaven." Lester explained.

"But … Heaven's not supposed to have incidents! It's Heaven for Christ's sakes!" He ignored the looks of appall on Izzie and Lester's faces as he once again took the Lord's name in vain.

Lester cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well, we were all shocked ourselves. The building should be repaired shortly, but until then you will have to wait here."

"No way." Izzie shook her head indignantly. "I am not staying here! This place is so boring! Even your plant died to get away from here!" She pointed to the dead plant in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stevens, there's nothing I can really do…unless…" He trailed off, unsure if he should divulge the information he had.

Izzie perked up. "Unless what?"

"Well I'm not technically supposed to tell you this, but … if you were to _ask_ to go back down to earth to finish some unresolved problems, I could grant you permission."

"Well I can't think of anything I left unresolved-" George started but Izzie cut him off.

"You stay out of this, George!" She shushed him. "Continue, Lesty." She smiled beguilingly at the man.

"Yes, ah, well, you're really only supposed to go back to Earth to do something good, like save a life or right a wrong, or make someone happy. You can't just go back to … well, haunt people." He explained.

"And you're not supposed to tell us this unless we ask to go back?" Izzie asked.

"Um, well, no I'm not." Lester blushed.

Izzie frowned. "Then why'd you tell us?"

Lester's face grew as red as a tomato. "Well, um, you see….during your stay here, it'd be up to me to keep you two entertained. And …well, frankly, you guys talk too much for my liking."

"Hey! You're no picnic yourself, Lester!" George cried, offended by the angel's … well, offensiveness.

"George, be nice to this kind, kind man." Izzie said sweetly, and George could tell she was up to something. "Now anyway, Lesty, you charming man, all we have to do is ask to go back and you will let us? Until our rooms are ready, that is?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Lester turned from glaring at George to smiling at Izzie. "Yes, but as I said, you have to do something productive while you're back on Earth."

"Something productive….right." Izzie said and then bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Hey, Lester," She looked at the picture of Alex's face frozen in time on the television screen and George could practically see the wheels in her head turning, "Would going back to Earth and doing something like, say for argument's sake, matchmaking … would that count as something productive?"

"Matchmaking?" Lester frowned confusedly.

"Yes, matchmaking, you know, getting two people who haven't realized they belong together, together? Happily-ever-after and all that jazz." Izzie explained and then winked at him for good measure.

"Ah, well, I don't see the harm, if you're going to make two people happy." Lester reasoned.

"Oh we will make them the happiest!" Izzie exclaimed and then stood up excitedly and shouted, "Lester, we'd like to go back to Earth, please!"

And her wish was granted.

* * *

**Another Author's Note****: I left out a lot of details at the funeral (like Bailey's speech and all that) because this really wasn't meant to be a sad chapter. This isn't a sad story, I promise! Okay, hope you all liked it. Go review!**

**Up next****: Alex gets some surprise visitors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: As ****LGCoffeeAddict**** pointed out in her review, on the show Alex never actually told Izzie about the whole Addison thing. I'm just going to pretend Izzie was astute enough to pick up on their romantic vibes, that's all. I threw in an explanation in this chapter. (Pah! "threw in." Clearly I am a professional when it comes to my writing…) Okay, sorry this took so long. I really wanted to focus all my attention on A Marriage of Inconvenience until I had that finished, and now it is (with an extra little unplanned chapter at that!), so hopefully this story will cooperate. Also I keep getting sidetracked with a one-shot I'm working on. It's turning into a really long one shot. I'm thinking of splitting it up into parts but I've never had an Addex one-shot before and I'd like to accomplish that. I'm at a loss.**

**Oh and here's your ****WARNING****: Don't read if you were at all into the Alex and Izzie pairing and wedding of Season 5, because I'm downplaying that, a lot. Seriously, save yourself the trouble and walk away now. I mean, I doubt any huge Alex and Izzie fans are reading this because it's marked as an Alex and Addison story, but ya never know. I just don't want angry reviews. If I get an angry review, I will direct you to the caps lock and bolded warning sign.**

**This is a really long author's note. It might go down in the books as longest author's note ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alex pushed his keycard in the slot and opened his hotel door. He couldn't stay at Mer's anymore. For one thing, the memories of all that had transpired at that house were enough to make his brain hurt. For another thing, he figured Meredith and Derek could use some privacy; he didn't really want to be around the lovey-dovey couple anyway.

He sank down on the bed and rubbed his face tiredly. It had been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next week. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Alex, don't freak out, okay?" A voice sounding very much like his deceased wife's penetrated the silence of his room.

"Of course he's going to freak out. He's alone in his hotel room hearing voices!" Another voice exclaimed, sounding very much like his deceased friend.

Alex sat up and came face to face with Izzie and George standing at the foot of his bed. Alex would have been shocked, if he wasn't so jaded by the past year of his life.

"Great. Don't tell me. I've got a brain tumor." He groaned. A brain tumor would be perfect. Just what he needed: the crappy cherry on his crappy sundae of crap.

"You don't have a brain tumor. And why aren't you more freaked out by this?" Izzie asked incredulously. She was kind of hoping for some action, considering this was her last hurrah back on Earth.

"Because this is clearly a dream. You guys are dead. Unless you're angels and I, for some inexplicable reason, died and you're here to take me away." Alex shrugged.

Izzie sat down next to him. "You're not dreaming, and you're not dead. We're really here. We're back!" She smiled at him excitedly.

Alex rolled his eyes. "We buried you both today. You're not back. I am sleeping."

"Even if you were sleeping, don't you think you'd be a little happy to see your dead wife and your dead friend?" George finally cried, somewhat angrily.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you guys. But I'm gonna wake up soon and you'll be gone and I'll be alone in my hotel room. And that's pretty depressing." Alex explained.

"Alex, you're not sleeping." Izzie said gently and tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but her hand went right through him.

"Well, you see, _this_," He pointed to where her hand was embedded in his shoulder, "doesn't happen in real life. So the only logical explanation is dream or tumor. I'm trying to be optimistic with dream though."

George sighed. "Pinch yourself then."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because if you feel the pinch, you're awake. I'd pinch you myself if I could right now, since you don't even seem happy to see us, but alas, I am dead, and cannot." George rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll pinch myself." He did just that, and then looked at his two dead pals with eyes filled with shock.

"Felt it, didn't ya?" Izzie smiled knowingly.

"That just proves my other theory: brain tumor." Alex sighed dramatically and began pacing around his room.

"Alex, you just had a complete physical a few weeks ago. Anything abnormal would have turned up in your blood work, trust me." Izzie said and stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh…oh yeah." Izzie was right. Alex _had_ had a complete physical just weeks ago. He wasn't normally the guy who stayed on top of those types of things; his car had been due for inspection for about a year and a half for instance, but there was an open appointment and he didn't have anything else to do that day, so he had gotten a physical. And he was fine.

Alex sank down on the bed suddenly overcome with shock. And then he screamed a little bit.

"Finally!" George groaned exasperatedly.

"I mean … you guys are dead! What the HELL are you doing here? How are you here?" Alex had a million questions for the two.

He listened with fascination as Izzie and George explained dying and the Lightning Bolt Incident.

Alex gave them a confused look. "Dude, Heaven's not supposed to have incidents."

"That's what we thought, too." George rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

"So that angel guy…" Alex started as he tried to piece together the information.

"Lester." Izzie and George offered at the same time.

"Right, Lester … he just … let you guys come back to what? Hang out with me?" Alex asked, still looking pretty lost by the whole situation.

Izzie and George exchanged glances. "Well, no … not exactly."

Alex saw the looks the two gave each other and he had a funny feeling they were up to something. "Well why are you here then? Are you here for someone else? Hey, can anyone else see you?"

"No … no. We're here solely for you." Izzie started to explain.

"Is this gonna be like A Christmas Carol where we take a look at my past and stuff! Or … or is it gonna be like It's a Wonderful Life where you show me what my life would be like had I not been born and—"

"Um, okay, STOP naming Christmas movies, please." George cut in.

"Well I'm sorry O'Malley I've never been visited by a couple of dead people before. Excuse me for being a little excited about it." Alex proclaimed defensively.

"No, Alex, it's not like either of those movies. I don't think Lester would trust us with the powers to do that stuff anyway." Izzie glared up at the sky and hoped Lester saw her.

Alex eyed the two contemplatively. "So what are you guys supposed to do down here? Since you're here for me, and all."

"Well, before we got sent back, we had to promise to do something good down here…" George started.

"And?" Alex shrugged noncommittally. What'd he care if these two dead people had to do some freakin' good deeds?

"And we saw the way you looked at Doctor Montgomery." Izzie continued and Alex groaned. Seriously, they were coming back to talk to him about his old flame? If you could call it that. It was more like a quick explosion that was promptly extinguished by a highly trained team of fire fighters, but whatever.

"And?" Alex decided feigning ignorance was probably his best bet for this conversation.

"…And…we saw the way you looked at Doctor Montgomery." Izzie explained again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard you the first time, Iz. I just don't know what you're talking about."He widened his eyes in an expression he hoped conveyed innocence.

If Izzie was a complete moron she would have believed him. Unfortunately for Alex, Izzie was not a complete moron.

"Right, Alex, we can do this little dance where I say things about your obvious feelings for Addison Montgomery and you deny it, or we can just cut right through all the bull and talk about it. Seeing how I'm dead and have an infinite amount of time to bother you….I think we should just get right to the point."

"Are dead people supposed to be this annoying?" Alex groaned. "Izzie, I don't have feelings for Addison. Besides, I just buried you, and in case it slipped your mind, you're my wife. I'm a freaking widow."

"George…" Izzie looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I…I'm…I'll just be … I'll go." George stammered as he walked effortlessly through the hotel door.

"Alex, it's okay that you still have feelings for her." Izzie said softly.

"Still?" He looked up at her.

"Well, yeah. I saw the way you two acted around each other before she moved away. There was something there; I know it." She gave him a look that clearly said 'Come on, what kind of idiot do you take me for?'

Alex merely looked at her with a knowing expression in his eyes. He knew she had good observational skills, but he didn't think she was clairvoyant.

Izzie rolled her eyes and admitted everything. "Okay, and I may have heard some rumors from the nurses. And I am 99.9% sure that they were true rumors."

Alex exhaled slowly. "Oh." He cursed the nurses inwardly, and then he cursed himself because it wasn't the nurses' fault he and Addison's sexual tension was palpable.

"Alex, believe me, it's okay."

Alex sighed. "It's not okay. I shouldn't be having this conversation with my dead wife on the day that I buried her."

"Alex, I know we only got married because I was dying. You don't have to be noble about this." Izzie braced herself for the inevitable explosion she was surely going to earn from Alex for that remark.

But Alex didn't explode. "You knew?" He asked gently.

"You and I were kind of thrown together because our lives were so sucky. I get that." Izzie nodded and Alex looked at her, questions filling his eyes.

"What I mean is, you had just gotten out of that Ava fiasco, and I was still mourning Denny and the whole George mess. We already knew we had chemistry so it was easy to fall into our old patterns, but really, Alex, we were just trying to build something on what was really just a nice friendship." She reached out to rub his shoulder but remembered she couldn't actually touch him, so she just pretended to.

Alex smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, Iz."

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything you just said. I've been feeling pretty damn guilty." He admitted.

Izzie chuckled. "Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was worried you were gonna pull a "me" and lay on the bathroom floor for hours." Izzie quipped.

Alex suddenly remembered something. "Hey, at least…at least now you get to be with Denny." He wasn't an idiot. He knew that's where Izzie's heart truly was.

Izzie sighed happily. "Yeah…"

But then she remembered she hadn't actually seen Denny yet after going into the light.

"…If I ever actually get into Heaven, that is." She groaned at the predicament.

"Oh, right." Alex nodded awkwardly.

"Which brings me to my source of entertainment till I get to move into my new digs: You and Addison!" Izzie practically squealed.

Alex shook his head forcibly. "Iz, don't go there. It's so not going to happen."

"But it HAS to happen!" Izzie pouted.

Suddenly, George came bursting through the door and by the looks of his face, he was in full-on panic mode.

"OH MY GOD! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Oh. My. God." George paced back in forth, unable to form any coherent words besides, well, 'ohmygod.'

"George, what is it?" Izzie asked, worried by the way her friend was acting.

George merely looked back and forth between Izzie and Alex.

"Spit it out, O'Malley!" Alex shouted exasperatedly.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

All three turned to look at the door and two thirds of them were shocked by the voice on the other side of it.

"Alex, it's Addison." She called.

Stunned, Izzie and Alex turned to face George.

"Um," He gulped, "Addison's here."

* * *

**Up Next****: We find out what Addison's doing knocking on Alex's door and Izzie and George set to work on getting their Scarlett and Rhett 2.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: Yeah, this took a while, my bad! I just wasn't feeling particularly inspired. Also I should let you all know I start my sophomore year of college next Tuesday and that means I am delving into the wonderful world of Anatomy and Physiology…God help me. So I'd get used to less frequent updates if I were you. Trust me, I won't be abandoning my writing because I imagine it's going to be a nice break from all the…dissecting cats and stuff, but studying is going to have to take priority over writing (Unless Shonda falls in love with my wit and charm over on Twitter and decides to sweep me away from this glamorous life and make me a writer on Grey's or Private Practice…or both…that'd be just fine with me.) But I imagine reviews will make me update faster! As of right now there's only two chapters left to this story so hopefully I'll be able to finish it quickly! So, read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What do I do?" Alex whispered frantically to the two ghosts.

"Well, for starters, you could let her in." George pointed out.

"Yeah but what about you two?" Alex asked and then shook his head as he remembered. "Oh wait, never mind. She can't see you."

Izzie pointed to the door authoritatively. "Alex, don't keep her waiting! Let her in! And confess your undying love for her while you're at it."

Alex glared at her. "See this is why I don't want to let her in! You'll be making stupid comments like _that_ the entire time. You have to promise to keep your mouth shut."

"But ..." Izzie started.

There was another knock on the door. "Alex, everything okay in there?" Addison called worriedly.

"Just a second!" Alex called, trying to keep his tone one of nonchalance. "Izzie, George, promise!"

George put his hands up in a show of surrender. "I'm not saying a word."

"Good." Alex turned to Izzie. "Iz?"

"Oh, fine." Izzie visibly deflated, a look of defeat evident on her face. It was enough to convince Alex.

Alex gave a sigh of relief and rushed to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. While he was distracted, George whispered to Izzie, "You're lying, aren't you? I can tell. You're so gonna say something."

"Well what's he gonna do? Kill me?" Izzie shrugged. "I'm just going to make a few suggestions if they're needed. That's all."

The two sat, well, hovered, over the desk and watched as Alex finally opened the door.

"Addison, hey, what brings you here?" He leaned against the door frame in a stance he hoped said relaxed and not '_Hey don't mind me; just hallucinating some dead people, that's all!'_

"Um, I'm staying here, too. Derek called me from Meredith's. She wanted me to check on you, to see if you're okay."

"Ah." Alex nodded.

"Are you though? Okay, that is." She gave him a worried look.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Such scintillating conversational skills." Izzie muttered loud enough for Alex to hear her.

Alex fought back the urge to turn around and glare at Izzie because he knew from Addison's point of view it would look like he was glaring at the corner of his hotel room. Instead he forced a smile on his face and focused all his attention on Addison.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble for me." Alex said as he moved to the side to let Addison through.

She took a step inside. "I'm right down the hall, so it's really no trouble at all."

"Did you hear that? _Right down the hall_, Alex! It's like fate or the hotel gods wanted you two to get together!" Izzie exclaimed. "You have to tell her how you feel!"

Alex bit his tongue so hard he thought he tasted blood.

Addison noticed the pained expression on his face and mistook it for sadness. "Um, _are_ you okay, Alex? Because if you need anything or want to talk…"

"I'm good! I'm fine, really." Alex said assuredly.

"Oh, okay then." Addison nodded and the two lapsed into the world's most awkward silence, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Ask her out!" Izzie shouted and Alex flinched and gave his head a slight shake.

"Alex, I swear, if you don't ask her out…" Izzie rolled her eyes as Alex avoided looking her way, clearly trying to ignore her.

"Um, well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Addison gave him a quick smile and a pat on the shoulder and made a beeline for the door.

"ALEX! If you don't ask her out we're going to keep you up all night! Ghosts don't have to sleep and we know a lot of great campfire songs AND show tunes! It'll be like a great, big slumber party!" Izzie threatened, and couldn't help but let out an evil cackle while she was at it.

"DINNER!" Alex practically shouted, stopping Addison dead in her tracks.

Slowly, she turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Um, dinner. Have it with me?" He significantly lowered his voice.

"Nice save, man. She's gonna think you're psychotic." George mumbled.

"Gee, Alex, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Addison looked at him hesitatively.

"It's just dinner. We both need to eat." He argued, not just because he couldn't stand the thought of Izzie and George dancing around his hotel room to that freakin' 'The Hills are Alive' song and 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall but also because he actually wanted to spend time with Addison. Damn Izzie and her stirring up all his old feelings!

"Well, are you sure?" Addison asked and Alex had to chuckle. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Am I sure I want to have dinner with you? Yes, I'm sure. This place has a great reputation for their food. Plus I'm dying to hear about how the great world-renowned Addison Forbes Montgomery: Neonatal Surgeon Extraordinaire spends her days sitting around in an LA clinic." He joked.

"Aw, check you out! Being flirtatious!" Izzie squealed.

Addison let out a soft laugh and Alex ignored the butterflies that were now flapping around in his stomach. "Well if you're sure … I'll meet you down in the restaurant in…say, a half hour?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Alex opened the door for her and she stepped out into the hall.

"Okay, see you then!" She flashed him another smile and made her way down the hall to her room.

Alex watched her safely enter her room and then shut the door to his own room.

"Oh this is so great!" Izzie skipped over to him and bounced up and down excitedly.

"You promised you would be quiet!" Alex scolded her, trying to sound angry but secretly grateful that she had just helped him score a date with Addison.

"Well, I couldn't help it. You were drowning out there! I threw you a lifesaver! AND you are going out with Addison tonight! So you basically want to get on your hands and knees and worship me right now. Don't lie." Izzie grinned triumphantly.

Alex tried to glare at her but he couldn't fight the wide grin that overtook his face. "Okay, I'm gonna go shower and get ready. You two behave yourselves."

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Izzie grabbed George's hands and erupted into a happy dance.

George laughed. "What on earth are you doing, Iz?"

"Celebrating! We're getting our Rhett and Scarlett, George!" She spun around happily, when the sound of a phone ringing stopped her.

George fumbled around in his pants pocket and pulled out a ringing cell phone.

"You brought a cell phone with you to Heaven?" Izzie asked in disbelief.

"This isn't my cell phone. I didn't even know it was in there…" George trailed off as he saw the name on the Caller ID.

"What? What's wrong?" Izzie walked over to his side and stared down at the phone.

Lester.

"Oh. Oh, crap." Izzie groaned.

"Do you think he's calling to tell us our rooms are ready?" George asked nervously.

Izzie thought for a moment. "Of course that's why he's calling, because Lester sucks and I imagine as a sucky person he also has lousy timing."

"I thought you liked Lester?" George asked confusedly.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Please, I just wanted to get the heck out of his office. Being sweet to him was painful."

"Well what should I do?" George held up the still ringing phone. Guess Heaven didn't believe in Voicemail.

Izzie took the phone from his hands. "We'll deal with that later. For now, we have to get Rhett and Scarlett through their first date!"

She pushed the ignore button and went back to her happy dance.

* * *

**Up next****: Rhett and Scarlett's first date! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the extra long delay (if anyone even cares about this story anymore)! School is kicking my ass and I've never been more stressed in my entire life. Plus, I had a major case of writer's block, which I cured by completely ignoring this story to write other ones, which you still haven't seen because I've gotten writer's block on those too! Borrowed the "wooing" thing from Friends. K, go read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So you're really not going to get her flowers?" Izzie asked as she and George hurried to keep up with Alex's pace down the hallway to the elevator.

Alex waited until the elevator doors glided open and no one else got on before he spoke. "I am really not going to get her flowers."

"Seriously?" Izzie cried.

"Seriously." Alex answered once the elevator doors shut. He wasn't taking any chances at earning the title of "Crazy Guy Who Talks To Self" at the hotel.

"Why not?" She whined and George and Alex both cringed at the sound.

Alex ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Because, I am not a flower guy. I don't do that whole wooing thing."

"Wooing? What are you, eighty?" George smirked.

"Alex, I hate to break it to you, but you can't just do your usual thing when it comes to winning over Addison Forbes Montgomery. As a matter of fact, do you even have a 'usual thing?' You kind of just fall together with the women in your life. Or get them drunk at Joe's. Oh, this is a sad revelation: the great Alex Karev doesn't actually have game." Izzie grinned at him teasingly.

"Hey, I've got game. I've got mad game." Alex puffed up his chest cockily.

"You really don't though. You either a) sleep with random syph nurses in the hospital, b) fall for psycho patients in the hospital, or c) end up with your best friend, who you met in the hospital, because the two of you are essentially bored and have nothing, or no one, else to do. The hospital is your wingman." Izzie smirked.

Alex groaned sarcastically. "Have I mentioned how much I'm so glad you've returned from the dead just to bring up my past relationship failures? Because really, I love it. So much."

Izzie rolled her eyes and gave Alex a long, hard glare. "Just shut up and get her some damn flowers."

"Iz, if I get her flowers, she's going to think this is a date. It's not a date."

"It's a date." Izzie crossed her arms and jutted out her chin stubbornly.

Alex looked to George. "O'Malley?"

George glanced at Alex nervously. "Yeah, I'm with Izzie. It's a date. Well, at least to you it's a date. I can't really speak for Doctor Montgomery."

"Doctor Mon-Addison is not going to think this is a date. No one goes on a date the night after their wife's funeral!" Alex exclaimed.

"You do." Izzie pointed out.

"Do not." Alex fought back the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do to—"

"ENOUGH!" George shouted, stopping them both in the middle of their childish argument. "Okay, Alex, just…be a gentleman on this 'non-date-slash-date' and Izzie, stop telling Alex it's a date because it's just getting him frustrated and when he's frustrated he says the wrong thing and snaps at the wrong people. And something tells me the Big Guy Upstairs," George pointed to the sky, "won't like it if we inadvertently are the reason Alex snaps at Doctor Montgomery."

"Fine." Alex muttered.

"I'll stop referring to it as a date." Izzie said obligingly, but then couldn't resist adding under her breath, "Although would it kill him to bring the woman some freakin' flowers?"

"All right, that does it!" Alex yelled furiously as he slammed his hands against the elevator door.

The loud _boom_ of Alex's hands pounding into the doors echoed throughout the enclosed space and suddenly the doors glided open, startling the three until they realized they had reached their destination floor.

Alex stormed out of the elevator and glanced around the hotel lobby nervously. Satisfied that no one was watching him, he walked over to a nearby vase and snatched out a bouquet of white tulips. Luckily for him they were arranged neatly and tied with a bright blue ribbon, so it looked like he actually went through the trouble of buying flowers. He wiped the dripping stems off on his jacket and turned around and gave Izzie a "Happy now?" look.

She beamed triumphantly. "Thank you!"

He smiled back and turned around to head into the restaurant. Nervously he glanced around the place in search of his dat-in search of Addison, his non-date.

At last he spotted her, sitting cross-legged at the bar stirring the rim of her water glass absentmindedly with her fingertip. Alex gulped. She was wearing red. Christ almighty, Addison Montgomery, probably the sexiest woman in his world, was wearing red.

For good measure, Alex gulped again.

"Oh quit being a baby and go up to her!" Izzie chided.

Startled, Alex looked to his left and there were Izzie and George, both with their arms crossed, and both looking back and forth between him and Addison, waiting for him to make his move.

Alex sighed and made his way over to where Addison was seated. She must have sensed his presence, because she looked up and made eye contact with him as he moved towards her. She flashed him a dazzling smile and Alex's stomach leaped into his esophagus.

And then she spoke. "Hi!"

Suddenly Alex's mouth felt very dry. "Um, hello." He managed to get out.

"He had no trouble hitting on me in front of patients, some on the brink of death, and THIS is when he chooses to freeze up!" Izzie bemoaned to George.

"Give her the flowers!" George whispered to Alex, but then realized he didn't have to whisper considering he was dead and no one could hear him. "Give her the flowers! Kiss her! Tell her she looks beautiful! Do something!"

"Oh, uh … these are for you!" He thrust the flowers towards her.

"Smooth man, real smooth." George muttered sarcastically.

"I can't even watch this anymore. This is like one of those bad car crashes where you want to avert your eyes but can't." Izzie sighed dramatically.

Addison raised her eyebrows in surprise but graciously accepted the flowers. "Thank you, Alex."

On impulse, Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

A faint blush appeared on Addison's cheeks and she fumbled for something to say. "I … um, … well…"

"Your table's ready, if you'll just follow me." A waiter appeared and broke the awkward tension.

Izzie waved to Alex. "We'll just be over there," She pointed towards the exit of the restaurant. "We don't want to intrude on your date! So um… go get 'em tiger!" She and George gave Alex eager smiles and 'thumbs up's' and made a mad dash to the exit.

The two walked quietly to their table and Alex noticed that his two ghost friends were still in his line of vision. So should Alex somehow royally screw up this date/non-date/whatever the hell it was, hopefully one of them could come to his rescue.

Luckily, after their drinks were ordered (water for both of them, something that greatly relieved and frightened Alex. Relieved because she hadn't resorted to alcohol to get through a date/non-date with him, and frightened because he wasn't yet sure if they needed alcohol to get them through the date/non-date) and their meals were ordered, the conversation flowed much more freely.

"So, wait…" Alex choked out between peals of laughter, "You mean to tell me that a dude nicknamed Trunk had your shoe in—"

"DON'T finish that sentence!" Addison interrupted but couldn't help but break out into laughter as well.

"Oh God," Alex wiped at the tears of mirth that were forming in his eyes, "It's nice to know LA hasn't changed the fact that you are a magnet for awkward situations."

"I am not a—" Addison began to protest but the knowing smirk Alex sent her way stopped her and she nodded in agreement, "Okay, so I may _at times _be a magnet for awkward situations."

Alex held up his hands in mock shock. "Woah, time out. You just agreed with something I said."

"So?"

"So, never in our history have we ever agreed on anything, ever, in our entire lives." Alex widened his eyes dramatically and Addison giggled and threw her napkin his way.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything!" Addison smiled cheerfully at him.

"I guess so." Alex handed her back her napkin and allowed his fingers to brush softly against hers.

The jolt of electricity that shot through both of them couldn't be ignored, and the two jumped backed from the contact. There was an awkward silence, which Alex broke.

"There's something I need to say to you that I think is long overdue."

Addison gave him a nervous glance before muttering a shaky "Okay."

He took a deep breath and began nervously, "Look … about what happened…with us…before you moved to LA…"

Realization dawned on her face and she sighed. "Alex, we don't need to go there."

"No…no, really. I want to apologize for—"

"Really, Alex. It's in the past; it's done and over with. We don't need to talk about it. I'm over it." Addison tried to brush off the conversation.

Alex wrinkled his brow. "You're over it?"

Addison nodded. "Yes, it's in the past. I've moved on. I have a great job in LA now and you're a successful resident at Seattle Grace who found love and got married. We're different people now."

He decided not the broach the fact that she had it wrong about Izzie just yet."Oh. Well, for what it's worth, I am sorry."

"It's okay. You just didn't feel the same way I did; I can't fault you for that." Addison shrugged and gave him a soft smile.

"I did though." Alex whispered.

Addison shot him a confused look. "You did what?"

"I did feel the same way," He started, and then figured he may as well tell the whole truth, "I still feel the same way."

Addison exhaled slowly, and chose to ignore the second part of Alex's confession. "Well…you had a funny way of showing it."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Addison spoke again.

"What about Ava?" She then shook her head as a thought occurred to her, "No, you know what, no. I don't want to know. This conversation shouldn't even be happening. I can't do this."

She stood to leave but Alex reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Let me go, Alex." She whispered forcibly.

"I don't want to let you go." He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and Addison did not miss the double meaning behind his words.

"Well that's too bad." She yanked her hand out of his and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Addison!" Alex threw down enough bills to more than cover their untouched meal and ran outside after her into the pouring rain.

"Addison! Addison, wait!" He caught up to her, and within seconds they were both drenched from the cold, Seattle rain.

"What, Alex? What the hell do you want from me? You had your chance and instead of taking it you told me I wasn't your girlfriend. And then you went after Ava, and when she went insane or whatever, did you come after me? No, you got married to your ex girlfriend. And I'm really, truly sorry that Izzie is gone, Alex, really, I am. But you can't just tell me after all this time that you've felt the same about me, on the night of your wife's funeral no less. It doesn't work that way!" She bit out as her tears mixed with the rain.

"Well then how does it work?" Alex ran a frustrated hand through his soaking hair.

She gave a tired shrug. "I don't know, Alex, but not like this. Definitely not like—"

She was cut off by Alex grabbing her forcibly and devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss. Addison fought back at first, pounding her fists furiously against his shoulders, but soon she could not resist. Her knees went weak and she clung to him as she finally responded to the kiss. Only when air become necessary did they part.

"You…you shouldn't of done that." Addison said when she finally regained the ability to breathe and coherently form words.

"I wanted to." Alex offered as explanation, and at the intense look in his eyes Addison had to fight the urge to lean in for Round Two.

"It's too late though." She whispered sadly.

"It doesn't have to be." He pulled her in close again and leaned in slowly.

"No, Alex, this can't happen. It is too late." She shoved him away and ran inside, leaving Alex in the rain feeling more alone that he had ever felt before.

* * *

**Up next: I hopefully won't leave you waiting 3 billion years again, that's for sure. Other than that, you'll just have to wait and see! If I still have any readers left, please go review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: It's FINALLY done! Thanks for sticking with it! Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well _clearly_ you have to go after her!" Izzie proclaimed once Alex had finished drying off and recounting the story of the mess he made with Addison to his two friends.

"_That's_ what you took away from that?" George asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Izzie admitted. "She obviously still has feelings for Alex!"

"Iz, she actually pushed me and literally ran away from me. In my book that says to give up." Alex threw the towel he was using to dry his hair off on the floor and sank down on his bed.

"Well your book is wrong. "

"What the hell kind of book are you reading?" George whispered to Izzie. "This is a lost cause, let's just go back to Lester, get our rooms, and enjoy our eternal paradise - which, by the way, hopefully includes hot angel models hand-feeding me grapes whilst I lounge on a white, sandy beach with a margarita in my hand - because so far this heaven experience has been severely disappointing."

"I'm not leaving until Alex agrees to go after Addison-" Izzie started.

"Iz," Alex interrupted, "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine on my own."

"Yes you'll be 'fine.' But I don't want you to be 'fine.' I want you to be better than 'fine.' I want you to go on and live a life filled with happiness and warmth. I want you to have someone to love and who loves you back wholeheartedly, okay? I won't be happy up there unless I know that you are more than 'fine' down here." She paused to compose herself and then grinned, "It's the least I can do after I went and died on you like a second into our marriage!"

Alex smiled. "Iz, I appreciate what you're saying. Really, I do. But I can't force Addison to want to be with me."

"But she DOES want to be with you. I feel it in my bones!" Izzie exclaimed.

"We don't _technically_ have bones anymore though." George reminded his dead pal.

Izzie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to yell at him when Alex intervened.

"Iz, I can't force Addison to want to be with me. It's over."

"It is so NOT over! It's never over when two people are meant to be! Look, Alex, I think I know you fairly well, and I know you'll never go after what you want without a shove in the right direction. It's just not in your nature. So that's where I come in. I'm here to make sure you go after her because if you don't, I guarantee the two of you will spend the rest of your lives alone and unhappy. And you've both been hurt too many times in the past to allow that to happen. So I don't care if you think it's over, you're going after her. You will make her see that there is still hope for the two of you, even if she resists it."

"So you're saying he should stalk her until she gets a restraining order against him?" George butted in.

Fed up with George's lack of optimism in regards to bringing Alex and Addison together, Izzie snapped, "George, shut up! She is not going to get a restraining order against him. Once he makes her see that he was an idiot in the past for letting her go and that his marriage to me was really just him making his best friend's dream come true before she died, Addison will realize that there is still a chance for the two of them! I know this isn't your ideal way to start our afterlife but Alex is our friend and we want him to be happy. So please George, either help me make Alex realize he needs to go after Addison, or just shut the hell up!"

Startled by his pal's outburst, George turned to Alex, "You really need to go after Addison."

"I just don't think it's gonna work, dude." Alex sighed.

George turned helplessly to Izzie and shrugged.

"Well, we may as well give Lester a call and tell him we're ready. Looks like we're not getting our Rhett and Scarlett 2.0 after all." Izzie's voice was barely above a whisper, and if ghosts could cry, the woman's eyes would have been filled with tears.

"Rhett and Scarlett didn't end up together, Iz, so … in a way we kind of are," George offered up as a way to hopefully make Izzie feel better.

Izzie shook her head sadly, "At the very end of the movie, Scarlett says 'Tomorrow is another day.' She was going to go after Rhett. And the audience is led to believe the two of them lived happily ever after. Alex isn't going after Addison, and you and I, AKA the audience, are led to believe they will lead lives filled with solitude and misery. That is not the same thing as Rhett and Scarlett at all, George."

Seeing how truly miserable the situation had made Izzie, George turned to Alex with a newfound confidence.

"Do you love her, Alex?"

Alex looked at George like he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Doctor Montgomery – Addison. Do you love her?" George asked impatiently.

Alex thought for a moment. He could take the usual route he took with George back when George was alive. He could call him a girl and tell him to mind his own business. Or he could level with his friend.

He looked George square in the eye, "I'm crazy about her."

"Well then you need to go after her and tell her that. I never got a chance to tell any of the women I loved how I really felt about them. And I probably never would have told any of them. And now more than anything I wish I could. But I got hit by a bus, so I don't get that option anymore. You do, though. Don't end up like me, Alex. Don't end up dying alone when the chance to be happy is right here waiting for you."

He looked at the pleading face of George and then to the quiet, hopeful one of Izzie's.

His face broke out into a huge grin. "Okay, I'll go after her."

The three instantly made a mad dash out the door and down the hall to Addison's room.

"Addison?" Alex banged loudly on her door. "Addison?"

"Knock louder! Maybe she's sleeping." Izzie urged.

"If she didn't wake up with how loud I'm pounding on the door, I'm thinking you two have another guest to take up with you to Lester." Alex bit out sarcastically.

George and Izzie's eyes widened at the thought of that and instantly their gazes shot worriedly to the door.

At their expressions, Alex banged louder, "ADDISON? If you're in there, please answer. PLEASE!"

"Doctor Montgomery checked out about an hour ago." A woman on the cleaning staff interrupted Alex's attempt at breaking down the door.

"She did _WHAT?"_ Alex, Izzie, and George asked in disbelief at the same time. Of course the woman only heard Alex though.

"I finished cleaning her room twenty minutes ago. She's gone. I'm sorry." The woman shrugged at Alex's obvious hysteria and continued pushing her cart of cleaning supplies down the hallway.

When he was certain she was out of earshot, Alex gave a sigh of defeat to his friends.

"Well that's that. She's gone. Hey, I gave it a try, right?"

"You could try harder." Izzie countered.

"What are you suggesting? I follow her to LA?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Izzie and George answered at the same time.

"That's preposterous! I'm not going to chase her around the country begging for another chance. I fold. I give up. It's done."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when a white light beamed down from the ceiling. Frightened, Alex backed up. Izzie and George remained rooted to where they were.

"Oh crap, Lester." Izzie groaned.

"Hello to you too, Miss Stevens." The man appeared before them.

"What are you doing here?" George asked, a note of distaste evident in his voice.

Lester rolled his eyes, "Your rooms are ready, and you've been avoiding my calls. I'm here to bring you back."

"But we didn't complete our task!" Izzie cried.

"I distinctly heard Mr. Karev tell you both that he gives up; therefore your task is as completed as it's going to get and you two are to come with me immediately. I will use force if necessary!"

"You?" Alex smirked as he took in the nerdy looking angel's appearance, "_You_ will use force if necessary?"

Lester pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose as he glared at Alex.

"I mean, no offense dude … but I think the model and Bambi could take you." The three friends shared a bittersweet laugh at their old nicknames and the way things used to be. Soon the laughter died down as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Izzie spoke up, "You're really going to make us leave now?"

Lester must have saw the sadness in Izzie's eyes, because his expression softened immensely. "I'm afraid I have direct orders from the big guy upstairs."

Izzie nodded. "Can you just - can we have a few minutes? To say goodbye?"

"I'll just wait down there." Lester pointed to the end of the hallway and quickly made himself scarce.

Alex cleared his throat. "Guys, I just…I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for coming back and for all the help with Addison. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna miss you both."

George stepped forward to say his goodbye. "Alex, I know you and I were never really close…but I...I really valued your friendship. And I hope you will be very happy. Kick surgical ass!" The two guys laughed.

"Thanks, dude. I'm gonna miss you. And ... and what you did for that girl - getting hit by the bus in her place – well, you're…you're a hero. You're my hero." He could feel his eyes begin to prickle with tears and he quickly blinked them away.

George beamed at him and then headed down the hall to wait with Lester as Izzie and Alex said their goodbyes.

"Well, this really sucks." Alex quipped and the two shared the kind of laugh that only happens when you're so desperately trying not to cry.

"I just can't believe I have to say goodbye to you again. You're my best friend, Iz. What the hell am I supposed to do without you?" This time he let the tears fall.

"Hey, look at me, Alex." He looked up and met her eyes. "You're going to go on without me. You're going to kick surgical ass and smile and have fun. And anytime you miss me or you think you need my advice, I'm right in here." She pointed to his heart. "And anytime you feel alone or you feel like giving up, you just look up at the sun or the stars, and know that George and I are up there cheering you on every step of the way, okay?"

Alex nodded. "I love you, Iz. You're the best friend I ever had."

She smiled in response, "I love you, too. But I think there's someone else alone and miserable in LA who needs to hear those very words from you very, very soon." She winked impishly.

Alex let out a watery laugh. "You're not going to give up until I agree to fly to LA and pour my heart and soul out to Addison, are you?"

"Nope. I will keep Lester waiting at the end of the hallway for as long as I need to." She answered seriously.

"I heard that, Miss Stevens! Wrap it up; we haven't got all day." Lester called from down the hall.

Izzie rolled her eyes and turned back to Alex, "So what's it going to be? Are you going to go for it or are you going to wallow in misery for the rest of your life and live with the knowledge that George and I are up in heaven cursing you out?"

Alex pretended to weigh his options for a few moments. Finally, just as Izzie was about to explode in a screaming fit of rage, he gave her his answer.

"Tomorrow is another day, right?"

Instantly, Izzie's face erupted into a joyful beam. "Oh, Alex! You're going to go for it! Just like Scarlett did for Rhett!"

"Does that mean Addison wears the pants in this relationship?" George called down the hall.

Izzie and Alex chose to ignore him. "I'm so happy for you, Alex! This is going to turn out wonderfully! Thank you…thank you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around him and for a brief moment Alex swore he could actually feel her.

"Thank _you_, Iz. Now go on and get out of here before that Lester guy has a nervous breakdown!"

Izzie laughed. "Remember - anytime you need me, I'm right here with you, always."

Alex nodded. "I know."

"Goodbye, Alex."

"Goodbye, Izzie."

A bright light flashed suddenly and Alex found himself standing alone in the hallway. Glancing to the spots where Izzie and George had just been standing and then to the door to Addison's hotel room, Alex whipped out his phone and quickly dialed.

"Yeah thank you, I'd like to book a seat on the next flight to LA…"

* * *

The next morning, Alex found himself squinting under the harsh LA sun. Looking around at the beautiful surroundings and the sun-kissed glow on friendly faces of passersby, Alex could immediately understand why Addison favored this place over the cold rainy weather and generally unfriendly inhabitants (well, at least the people he came into contact with…namely Cristina) of Seattle.

He hopped into a taxi and gave the driver the address to Addison's house. When the car pulled up out front he took a deep and got out. He took slow, deliberate steps until he was standing inches away from her door. He brought his hand up and rang the doorbell, then knocked for good measure.

Minutes passed without an answer, so again he tried knocking and ringing the bell.

Again, nothing.

Thoughts began racing through his mind.

_What if she didn't come back to LA? What if she went to New York? Or worse, what if she's still in Seattle and just went to stay with Bailey or, God forbid, Mark?_

Without realizing it, Alex had made his way to the back part of Addison's house. Seeing the peaceful tranquility of the beach, he sank down into the sand and contemplated his next step.

He felt like such a damn fool. He'd flown to LA and she wasn't even there. That was the last time he listened to two dead people, that's for sure!

"Alex?"

Startled, Alex jumped up from his seat in the sand and found himself face to face with Addison.

"Addison? What are you doing here?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here!"

"Yeah but, I mean, I knocked and rang the doorbell and there was no answer."

"Oh, I was on my deck relaxing and I can't hear the door from out—," She shook her head in realization, "Wait a minute, wait a minute…what are YOU doing here?"

Suddenly, Alex felt incredibly nervous. He thought seriously of bolting right then and there. But then he remembered George's words and Izzie's hopeful expression. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and let it all out.

"I'm here because it's not over between us. When two people are meant to be, it's never over. And the whole Ava thing was a big mistake on my part because I was scared for how much I was falling for you, so I stupidly pushed you away. Izzie and I got together because we were such good friends and bored. Then she got diagnosed with cancer and her last wish was to have this big wedding. So I married her because it was what she wanted, not because we were in love. She knew it and I knew it. And her death and O'Malley's death has made me realize how short life is and how you have to tell people how you feel while you still have a chance to. I don't want to end up alone and miserable for the rest of my life because I never told you how much I really loved you. Because I do, Addison. I love you. And I know I'm about three years late in saying it and I know that you may think it's over. But I'm here now asking for—"

His speech was cut off by Addison flinging herself into her arms and kissing him passionately

When it was necessary to come up for air, Alex pulled away. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked.

Addison laughed as her eyes filled with tears. "When two people are meant to be, it's never over, right?"

"Right." Alex nodded.

"I love you, too." She whispered as he pulled her into a tight bear-hug.

Alex glanced up at the sky and swore he saw the sun shine just a little bit brighter in that moment.

"Come on, let's go inside." He took Addison by the hand.

The two walked into Addison's home, arms wrapped around each other, eager to embark on their life filled with happiness and warmth.

And somewhere, up in the sky in their new lightning bolt-proof apartment, were two angels dancing around in celebration that they had finally gotten their Rhett and Scarlett 2.0

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm so relieved to finally be done this. So sorry for the long delays between chapters. At least this one was almost 3,000 words though, so that kind of makes up for it, right? Anyway, go give your final review to this story and make me a happy lady!**


End file.
